


While You Were Out

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Sex Toys, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack comes back home from a trip to find Rhys doing somethingveryinteresting in bed.





	While You Were Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one of the oviposition requests I did! Except Rhys uses sex toys and there's no monsters or anything.

Jack would be happy to never set foot on another transport ride ever again. He far preferred being on the—comparatively—solid ground of Helios.

Moreover, he far preferred resting in his own bed, with his own boyfriend, as opposed to the uncomfortable transport cabins with  _nobody_. Even with a ridiculous amount of money at his fingertips, he couldn’t seem to secure a decent bed in those things that didn’t rock back and forth with the movement of the thrusters.

Jack sighed happily as he deactivated the lock to the penthouse, inhaling the familiar scent with a smile as the door swung closed behind him. He couldn’t wait to strip off his business layers and lounge about in the bedroom, maybe get in a quick screw or two if Rhys was up for it.

He strode through the living room, mind focused only on the softness in his down sheets and the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace. With a soft smile on his face, he nudged open the door and stepped into the bedroom—

Only to find Rhys, lying flat on his back with his legs up in the air, forearms linked underneath his knees as he shoved a bright blue toy in between his spread asscheeks.

Rhys yelped as Jack stood there, eyes wide as he took in exactly what his lover had gotten up to in his absence. He blinked a couple of times to make sure it wasn’t his imagination playing tricks on him, but nope—Rhys was there, in the flesh, pleasuring himself with a pretty little dildo that Jack had never used on him nor even  _seen_  before.

A filthy grin spread over his lips as he stalked over. Rhys had scrambled, trying to sit up and take the toy out at the same time, any excuse he had quickly smothered as Jack leapt on top of him and pressed their lips harshly together.

“You…heh _….really_  missed me, didn’t you sweetheart?” Jack crooned as he slid his hands between Rhys’ legs, chuckling at the ashamed blush on the young man’s cheeks. “Haven’t seen this little number before…does it do anything fun?”

“I…” Rhys mumbled, his eyes shying away from Jack’s, “I guess you could…say that…”

“Can I play with you too? I’ve missed you so  _bad_ , babe, I need to…” Jack trailed off as his fingers glanced against something small nestled near the base of the toy. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, settling back against his heels as he pulled something rubbery and slick out from a nest of blankets between Rhys’ legs.

“ _Hmmm_.” Jack rolled the egg-shaped globe of silicone in his hand, admiring the marbled ribbons of bright green and aqua scintillating with flecks of gold. It looked like the water on an advertisement for Eden 5, but in sex-toy form.

Jack had seen things like this beforehand, on website catalogues where he’d browsed and bought plenty of fun accessories to spice up his and Rhys’ sex life. He half-wondered if Rhys had done the same.

“Jack…” Rhys protested as Jack sat back further, pushing his thighs apart as he eyed the toy in his ass. “I was kind of…um….well, I’m not sure…”

“What, kiddo, you think I dunno what you’re trying to do here?” Jack snickered as he fingered the base of the toy with his other hand, quickly finding the slicked-up opening. He sniffed, picking up the too-sweet smell of strawberries. Rhys always loved the scented-lube crap that Jack always found extraneous. But whatever.

“I mean…it’s pretty self explanatory. I’ve seen your porno collection. It’s not  _all_ Handsome Jack-lookalike smut.” He smirked as he wedged the egg into the base of the toy, slipping it easily inside. Rhys gasped as Jack squeezed the silicone, pushing the egg up along the toy’s shaft, stretching out Rhys’ asshole as it slipped inside.

“How many do you have inside there already, babe?” Jack crooned as he palmed another egg—this one bright orange with flecks of metallic red. These were  _nice_. Each a work of art in Jack’s opinion.

Rhys panted, stroking one hand gently down his bare stomach.

“I…I think two?” He pressed his fingers lightly into the skin just below his belly button. “I can feel… _nngh_ …they’re almost where they…where I…”

“Almost on your special spot, right baby?” Jack pushed another egg into the base of the toy, giving the gooey silicone a light squeeze. “Lets see if we can’t knock those guys into place and  _really_  make your toes curl.”

Rhys moaned as Jack worked another egg up into his body, steadily squeezing the toy. Jack purred happily at the sight, unexpectedly aroused. He’d never thought he might like this sort of thing, but with Rhys involved, it became all the more appealing.

“ _Ah_ ,” Rhys gasped as Jack fisted the toy, sending the line of eggs inside him finally pressing against his prostate. He gripped the sheets, hips wiggling down against Jack’s hand as he looked up desperately at his boyfriend.

“That was good… _ah_ …so good Jack…” Rhys moaned, rubbing his stomach. Despite the shuddering arousal, he managed to smile, cheeks glowing with affection.

“I missed you…I’m so glad…”

“Missed you too, sweetheart…” Jack mumbled as he leaned over Rhys’ body, his hand joining his boyfriend’s over his stomach. It wasn’t much, but he could feel a slight puffiness in Rhys’ belly—evidence of the eggs sitting pretty inside.

“You like being this full, huh? I bet you do. You always did like daddy’s fat cock stretching you out, keeping you all nice and plugged up.”

Speaking of cock, Jack could feel his own start to twitch and stiffen within his pants, begging to be freed. Being this close to his lover, in such a compromising position after so long, was starting to drive him crazy.

He licked his lips, fingers falling to trail around the puffy rim of Rhys’ ass, brushing up against the slick material of the toy. He patted Rhys’ belly lightly with the other hand.

“I think these need to be  _fertilized_ before they come out, you know what I’m saying?”

An absolutely  _filthy_  shudder ran through Rhys’ body as Jack carefully dislodged the toy from Rhys’ ass, the young man clenching tight to prevent any eggs from slipping out while Jack unzipped his pants. He reached out and grasped his boyfriend’s shoulders, pulling Jack close as soon as he got his cock out.

“Please, Jack,” Rhys moaned as the head of his boyfriend’s dick pressed up against his quivering hole, “ _breed me_.”


End file.
